


The Right Move For The Moment

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [206]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Molly Hooper, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Episode AU: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/F, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, Heavy Drinking, Molly Hooper/Janine Flirting, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Past Sherlock Holmes/Janine, bisexual Janine, sherlock screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A night commiserating about failed relationships and Sherlock's stupidity turns into something more.





	The Right Move For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to **McBangle** , who had claimed the prompt that was the quote used at the beginning of the fic.

_“The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”_   
**C.G. Jung**

Before...before there had been Tom. Then there had been Sherlock after Tom was gone. Then Sherlock was banished and it was just them. Two women, alone, angry at the men, a fleeting friendship formed at the wedding and a brief encounter that made the night such a difference for both of them.

Drinks...so much alcohol, so much good food. It was a “piss off” sort of party since they were both so angry at Sherlock and his shenanigans. Yes, he’d almost _died_ , but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be angry at how callously he had treated them both. They had feelings, they had the right to express them, and bottling them in would only hurt more than help, right?

Janine told Molly about turning down the morphine drip. Molly understood just how much pain Sherlock was in and how truly satisfying that would be as revenge. Molly told Janine about slapping him in the lab when his piss test came back positive. Janine felt her anger grow again that she hadn’t seen it, hadn’t stopped it.

And that was when Molly reached over, patted her hand and said Sherlock was a grown boy and from now on, what he did shouldn’t affect them. They were women who had lives of their own, who were in their prime and could land any man.

And maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the report, but Janine said maybe they didn’t need to land a _man_. And Molly felt giddy for the first time in ages, in that She had the feeling Janine wanted _her_. It had been a long while since she had been with a woman, not since her uni days, and when Janine leaned in towards her Molly did likewise, their lips meeting and a spark running through her.

And when they ended up in bed later that evening after soft kisses and soft sighs, Molly felt content, and so did Janine. Whether this happened once or often, tonight, it was right.


End file.
